Superheroes and Bionics
by Fanture Mx3
Summary: When Hank moves the family to Mission Creek, they moved into the same neighborhood as the Davenports. When the Thundermans find out about the Davenports bionics and the Davenports find out about the Thundermans superpowers, what will happen?
1. The Move

Phoebe's POV

Ok, we just moved from Hiddenville to Mission Creek. Now you are probably wondering why we moved to Mission Creek. Here's a flashback to tell you what happened.

_**Flashback (Two weeks ago)**_

_I felt so bored. Then I saw dad having a big smile on his face like he just got some really good news. So, I decided that I should try to read his mind since that is one of the powers I have always wanted. I actually can't believe that it actually work because this is what dad thought to himself:_

_I can't believe that Blazing Flame died while fighting his arch-nemesis, Shadow Soul. For all I know, Blazing Flame is the most powerful superhero I've ever known. Now, because he's dead, I got his life's savings and his only house, mainly because he wrote it in his will. He has a lot of money in his bank account and a couple thousand solid gold bars in his house safe and his house is in Mission Creek._

_People might think that Blazing Flame is a thief or con-man of some sort because he is filthy-rich but he's not. I don't know why but an insurance company is the one who gave him all that money. In actual fact, Blazing Flame can heal himself anytime and anywhere, I think that should explain why he is the most powerful superhero I have ever known. By the way, he can stay anywhere without anyone except Shadow Soul knowing about it. _

_To think about it, I have always wanted to stay at Mission Creek. Mostly because it's the safest place for anyone and I mean anyone. When we were at Metroburg, when Barb said wanted to have a non-supes life the first thing that comes into mind when moving is Mission Creek. But the houses there were so expensive that we could only afford a house in Hiddenville also known as the second safest place for anyone to stay._

_Since there's about three and a half weeks till the summer holidays end, we can move into that house in Mission Creek that Blazing Flame owned. Barb and the kids know that we are filthy rich; they just don't know that now we own a house in Mission Creek. We can move in that house before the summer holidays end, I just need the perfect time to tell them._

"_Hey dad…dad!" I yelled. "What are you thinking of, you seem zoned out for a sec there." I said even though I knew exactly what he said._

_Should I tell her about the house in Mission Creek now, or should I tell her along with the rest of the family a bit later, I heard dad thinking..._

"_Wait, dad, we have a house in Mission Creek? Since when did we have a house in Mission Creek?" I said while acting surprised because I heard about it just now._

_I read dad's mind again and he thought: how did Phoebe know what I was thinking about. Wait, I remember something about how twin superheroes can get new powers between the age of thirteen and eighteen. But each twin will most probably get different powers, especially if they are fraternal twins._

"_So dad, I have the power to read other people's mind whenever I can, and it is another power I have out of some that will most probably come before I reach the age of nineteen?" he just nodded and told me to stop reading anyone's mind before it gets too out of hand._

"_Barb, kids, I need to tell you something important," dad said loudly._

"_What dad?" Billy said as he swooped in._

"_I need to tell you that we are moving to…"_

"_Atlantis?" Billy said hopefully._

"_Florida?" said Nora_

"_The moon?" my twin, Max said excitedly._

"_No, we are moving to Mission Creek" I said before dad could say it because that I have a "problem" with keeping secrets or at least that is what my family and some of my friends said about me. _

_Dad just nodded at what I said. Dad told them that we are moving there before the summer holidays end._

* * *

The neighborhood we moved into has a lot of big houses. I say each house is actually 4 to 6 story's high, which is really high just for a house.

When we were about to reach our house (which is at the end of the street), I saw four teens, three boys and a girl standing outside a house. I tried to read their minds but out of four of them I could only read one of their minds, which was the African- American. He thought: Adam, Bree and Chase we should not be here unless it is in Big D's orders which is not.

Then one of the other two boys said something that I can't make out. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and said: "The boy over there is saying that they should go back to their house before someone named Mr. Davenport come to find them because his nap is almost over," I recognize that voice, for that voice only belongs to my only annoying twin, Max.

"Wait, how do you know what they are talking about?" I asked my twin.

"I used my super hearing, duh. Wait don't you have super hearing as well?" Max said.

"Um, no. So far, the only powers I have are telekinesis, freeze breath, heat breath and mind reading."I said.

"Well all the powers you have are lame. Wait, did I heard it correctly or are you kidding me about having the power to read minds." Max whisper/shout.

I nodded and he said "No way, you have the power to read other people's mind A.K.A. one of the coolest superpowers any superhero or super villain could have."

* * *

One hour later

Max's POV

Okay, we've reach the house the house about I don't know 50 minutes ago. When we reached here we had to do "spring-cleaning". Now you are probably wandering why we, as in the whole family, have to clean it. Do you know that Blazing Flame has the hugest house in this neighborhood but I should put it at number one for having a house with the biggest amount of spider webs. Yeah, you heard me right. He might be rich, but he couldn't even buy a robot nor have a house maid to clean this up.

When mom tried to switch on the lights but it seems like most of them are broken. Since no one is looking, we agree to use our powers when cleaning this place. Before we start, mom made sure that we locked the door and closed the curtains which were covered with spider webs.

We started to clean the place. I'll just say this; mom used her powers of controlling light to make sure that we could clean up the mess. Phoebe and I used our telekinesis power to get the spider webs down from the ceiling. When the spider webs are on the ground, Billy uses his super speed to gather the spider webs and put them into a garbage bag. After that, Nora uses her heat vision to disintegrate the spider webs.

We were half way done with cleaning out all the spider webs when mom let the lights go off."Barb! I think your powers are not working right!" Dad said and mom answered "No, my powers are fine. The lights just went off."

"Wait," Nora said as she bumped into something. "Ow! Billy! Don't stand here!" Nora yelled and Billy said, "Sorry!" And he ran away. Then something banged on the wall.

"I think I found the wall," He said dreamily and Nora said "I don't think we need to know where the wall is."

After bumping into walls, boxes and other stuff, someone knocked on the door. "Who is that?" I asked and there was a collection of 'It wasn't me's', 'I don't knows' and 'Why would I knows'.

Someone knocked on the door again and I heard a faded voice on the other side of the door. "Is someone in there?!" Someone yelled from the outside. I'm not sure who's out there, but all I know that the person outside is a girl.


	2. Secrets

Chase's POV

Ok, somewhere around noon Adam, Bree, Leo and I were at an abandon house in the neighborhood. The abandon house is actually about five houses to the end of the street. The houses for the rest of the street all look like haunted houses and no one has stayed there ever since we, as in the bionic teens, realize that there was a world outside the basement. For all I know, we're here because Adam trying to prove that because the house looks haunted means that it is actually haunted.

I used his bionics which is extremely-sensitive hearing and being able to see through solid matter to prove that the house is not haunted. As I was using his bionics, Bree saw a car filled with a family of six passing by. She pointed that out to me and I said: "I think it's best if we go back home now before Mr. Davenport wakes up from his afternoon nap," The main reason on why I said it is mostly because that we must follow Mr. Davenport's orders so we would not expose our bionics to anyone. Plus, if Eddy wakes him up and tell him that we all went out, we're going to be in big trouble and we're most probably be grounded till Adam actually graduates high school, which I say is never going to happen.

We all agreed to use the back road because it is a shortcut from our house to the "haunted house". When we reached back home, we all saw Mr. Davenport with a mix of furious and worried look on his face. Then he said or more likely yelled: "DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG OF TROUBLE YOU THREE ARE IN. YOU WENT OUT WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME FOR PERMISSION AND YOU THREE COULD HAVE EXPOSE YOUR BIONICS OUT THERE."

All of us were relieve that Mr. Davenport had stopped yelling, especially me. Eddy must have woken up Mr. Davenport while he was in napping and told him that we went out. Seriously, I can't believe that Eddy could wake Mr. Davenport up for is a really heavy sleeper.

Well never mind that, as long as we can go out to investigate the rest of the houses on the end of the street. Knowing Mr. Davenport, he'll most probably continue his nap in fifteen minutes time. About ten minutes later, Mr. Davenport is asleep again and I made sure that Eddy is on total shut down mode so he would not wake Mr. Davenport again or until Mr. Davenport tries to reactivate Eddy.

Fortunately, Leo's mom, Tasha was still out to buy groceries. So, we, as in Adam, Bree, Leo and I, sneaked out of the house and head towards the house at the end of the street. We all saw that there was a car parked outside that house. Weird, because that no one had stayed in that house before, I know that because Mr. Davenport told us about it. That car parked outside seems familiar…

As we got nearer to the house, we heard that some people were constantly bumping into things and making loud noises. Leo knocked on the door. The second time Leo knocked the door Bree asked or is it yelled: "Is someone in there?!"

Bree's POV

After I yelled, Adam used his heat vision to "unlock" or should I say melt the lock on the door. Before we got into the house, Chase used his bionics to create force-fields, and shrinking them into his hands before launching them into the dark room. All I saw was that two kids were floating in mid-air. Wait, two kids floating in mid-air?!

As we entered the house the contras of the room became brighter. I can see everything in the room clearly. A boy and a girl were pointing their finger upwards, like they are making the two kids float in thin air.

Suddenly, I heard a banged noise. The two kids, one boy and one girl, that looked like were floating in mid-air, are on the ground now. The both of them are flat on their faces, while the boy on the ground was saying: "That was AWESOME, let's do that again,"

Chase, being the "overprotective" leader he is, uses his force-field to "protect" us from the family of six. Wait a family of six, and the car that looks familiar outside the house. I guess this is the house that they moved into. I panicked so I accidentally used my voice manipulation to manipulate Mr. Davenport's voice and asked: "Who are you guys?"

The biggest person in the room that looks like the "man" of the family stepped in front and said: "We are the Thundermans, I'm Hank,"

A girl and a boy that both look around the age of fifteen said the both of them are twins and the girl is Phoebe while the boy is Max.

A woman who looks like she is in her 30s to 40s said: "I'm Barb,"

Lastly, the boy and the girl who were face down onto the floor said that they were Billy (which is short for William) and Nora.

After that, we introduced ourselves. Suddenly, out of curiosity, Leo asked them: "Why were Billy and Nora Floating in mid-air while it looks like they were controlled by Phoebe and Max?"

"Uh… Uh… Oh, we were practicing for a play for school when it opens. It's called 'What Should You Do When Your Younger Siblings Annoy You If You Have Special Abilities'." Phoebe said.

I don't know why but I sensed that Phoebe was lying when she said that they, as in the whole family, were practicing for the school play that seems to have a weird title. Mission Creek High is the only high school here, so the school would have sent us mail (I don't understand why Principle Perry is so cheap) saying that there was a new play that everyone has to participate. Not just that, why would Principle Perry want to have a school play in the beginning of the school year, when to her is the most annoying time for there would be a lot of people coming and Principle Perry would say that it would be too troublesome. Other than those reasons, they just moved here.

Before they confessed, they asked us whether we can keep their secret or not and we agreed. They confessed something that I never thought I would hear; they said they are a family of superheroes. And to prove it, they showed us all their powers.

Phoebe and Max each has four superpowers and out of those three are the same which are telekinesis, freeze breathe and heat breathe. The different power that they have is that Phoebe has mind reading while Max has super-hearing. Billy has the power to run at the speed of light, well sort-of. Nora has the heat-vision. Hank has the power to fly and super-strength. Lastly, Barb showed us that she had the power to control light and lightning.

A bit later, Max asked: "Hey, Chase, what were you doing as you entered our house, why was Bree's voice sounds like a guy's voice when she asked 'Who are you guys?' and how did you guys even 'break-into' our house?"

The four of us, as in Adam, Chase, Leo and I were discussing whether or not we should tell them about our bionics. Suddenly, someone or two said: "Wait, you guys have bionics?" I recognize those voices belongs to Max and Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, I just forgotten that Phoebe has the power to read minds and Max has super-hearing," Chase said. After he said that, I did a mental face palm. How could I forget that?

Then Phoebe said: "It's weird you know, I can read Leo's mind but I can't seem to read any of your minds, Adam, Bree and Chase,"

Wait, Phoebe can't read any of our minds except for Leo's. That is something weird to hear, but how can Phoebe only read Leo's mind and not ours. I started to think about it.

Suddenly, I heard one of my bionic brothers' say: "I think I know why, Mr. Davenport made our bionic chips, right?" I recognize that voice could only belong to my younger bionic brother, Chase. Adam, Leo and I nodded. "Maybe he put a special app that makes all superheroes who can read minds, can't read any of our minds,"

We asked them to keep a secret too and promise to keep it a secret. So Leo stated that Adam, Chase and I have bionics. He told the family of six about each of our bionics: "Adam has super-human strength and laser-vision, which is similar to heat-vision. He used his bionics to 'break into' your house. So sorry about that" He apologize to the Thundermans'.

Leo continued by saying: "Bree has super-speed by being able to move over 400-miles per hour. Other than that, she also has the ability to manipulate anyone's voice that she had heard at least once for that's the reason why Bree sounded like a guy when she asked 'Who are you guys?' just now,"

Leo finally states: "I think so far Chase has the most amount of bionics. He has incredible intelligence and is able to access a vast database of information at any time. He can take control over Adam and Bree with his override app in case of any emergencies. He has a magnetic app as well. His senses are extremely powerful, including extremely-sensitive hearing and able to see through solid matter. He can also create force-fields, which can be used as a weapon by shrinking them into his hand before launching them. Well that's what he did when we entered your house." "Whatever you do just don't make him too nervous or angry because when he is too nervous or angry, he glitches to produce a second personality which his name is Spike who is rude and destructive. A second glitch causes him to produce a sonic sneeze which is also known as Shot Cannon by Adam, Bree and my stepdad," he said while glancing at Adam and I. "One of his other powers is to manipulate energy around objects to freely move them also known as molecular kinesis or telekinesis. He can levitate himself as well," Leo added.

Leo's POV

After I was done explaining the bionic teens' bionics, we decided to help them clean-up. Phoebe, Max and Chase used their powers/ability to get the spider webs and some other unwanted stuff off certain places, which I do not want or need to say. Billy and Bree used their super-speed to gather all spider webs and the unwanted stuff and stuffed them into garbage bags. Adam and Nora used their heat/laser-vision to disintegrate the garbage bags and all that was in it.

While they were working like machines, I sat with Barb and Hank and asked them why they moved here. They just said that their old superhero friend used to live in this house and that is dead while fighting his arch-nemesis a couple weeks ago. They also said that he had a hidden ability to be able to stay anywhere without anyone but his arch-nemesis knowing. Well that actually explains everything, for I have never seen anyone ever stepping into this house before.

By 4.30p.m., we were done with the cleaning the Thundermans' house. By then, it was the best time to leave because Big D is going to wake up from his afternoon nap. Don't even ask me why he even has those naps even though he is a grown man.

When we reached home, mom was back from buying groceries with her friend. She even made us some snacks. When we reached the lab, we all saw Big D trying to reactivate Eddy. Hopefully Chase placed a password or a code that even Big D can't crack so we don't need to hear Eddy talking ever again.

By dinner time, we told Big D and mom about the new neighbors also known as the Thundermans'. We told them about how we helped them to clean their house. We were careful not to tell them about their superpowers and Adam, Bree and Chase exposing their bionics. Hopefully, Big D didn't have a mind reading gadget so he will be able to any of our minds.

Mystery POV

So, the Davenports have a new neighbor. Hopefully, they also have some secrets like Adam, Bree and Chase.

* * *

**Give me your thoughts about it by giving me a review (If you want)**


End file.
